This invention relates to the reception of television signals from remote T.V. transmitting stations and in particular to a highly directional T.V. antenna for maximizing signal reception from transmitting stations located beyond the range within which televisions using conventional antennas are able to receive viewable quality signals.
Televisions using conventional antennas such as Yagi arrays, folded dipoles and standard UHF loop antennas can receive viewable quality signals from transmitting stations within a 50-100 mile radius depending upon the strength of the transmitting station's signal. These conventional antennas are directional to a degree, that is, by rotating them into proper alignment with the transmitting station the picture quality can be measurably improved. However, their directivity and signal capturing capability is not sufficient to effectively increase the range of viewable quality reception by any significant amount. In many instances, it is desirable to view programming provided only by stations that are located beyond the range normally covered by televisions utilizing conventional antennas. In the absence of cable TV such viewing in the past has been impossible. Accordingly, there currently exists the need for means to provide good quality signal reception from T.V. stations located in an extended range that reaches substantial distances beyond the normal viewing area. The present invention is directed toward satisfying that need. Specifically, the invention provides an antenna that effectively receives good quality T.V. signals from regions beyond the normal viewing area. The invention can be used independently or in conjunction with conventional antenna systems to provide a greatly expanded T.V. viewing area.